Ancient Egypt - Day 25
For the Chinese version of this level, see Ancient Egypt - Ultimate Challenge. :For other levels featuring the Zombot Sphinx-inator, see Ancient Egypt - Day 35 and Modern Day - Day 32. ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ 2 5 ∞ |Zombie = Summoned: |FR = Ancient Egypt Trophy |NR = A money bag |before = Ancient Egypt - Day 24 |after = Ancient Egypt - Day 26}} Difficulty *The Zombot can eliminate defenses within two rows plus it will spam by summoning zombies once it one-third of its health has been diminished. Because Mummified Gargantuars also appear, it will be difficult to handle because there are no ice-plants given that will slow them down, save for Iceberg Lettuce. The ability of the Zombot to create a tombstone also contributes to the difficulty because it create two tombstones at the same time along with Tomb Raiser Zombies. *Once two-thirds of its health is gone, it will call Explorer Zombies and Pharaoh Zombies to clear out defenses quicker because Explorer Zombies burn all plants in one touch and Pharaoh Zombies pack a lot of health, despite its slow speed. Strategies *Repeater is your best plant to damage Zomboss with Plant Food but if there are gravestones nearby, Bonk Choy is better instead. *It is recommended to keep one Iceberg Lettuce, one Grave Buster, and one Plant Food at all times. This way, you can quickly remove tombstones that show up in bad places, and you can use Plant Food to counteract the Sphinx-inator's charge attack. *Use Plant Food on Bloomerangs to clear out rows of Zombies, or use it on Bonk Choys for dense groups. *The Zombot Sphinx-inator will almost always send zombies in tight clusters. Imp Mummies and Mummified Gargantuars are not sent until phase two (when one-third of its health is gone), and Explorer Zombies and Pharaoh Zombies are not sent until phase three (when two-thirds of its health is gone). Try to take care all of them with a Bonk Choy fed with Plant Food in between the zombies. Do not plant the Bonk Choy in the middle of a Zombie stack or it will be eaten, unless if you can quickly put a Plant Food on the Bonk Choy which is in the middle of a Zombie stack, it can kill all the zombies with ease. *In lanes where you are about to lose, place several plants there, so the Zombot Sphinx-inator will kill the zombies with a charge attack. *Always try to stall dangerous zombies, such as Explorer Zombies, Pharaoh Zombies, and Mummified Gargantuars. Use Iceberg Lettuces, Wall-nuts, or both to your advantage to stop them. *Try to use Iceberg Lettuce when the Zombot Sphinx-inator is at a lane with many strong plants. It cannot freeze the Zombot Sphinx-inator, however, but rather just slow it down. *The Zombot Sphinx-inator takes up two columns on the right of the screen. Watch out! If you plant a Bonk Choy in the third column from the right (which is recommended), the Zombot Sphinx-inator will sometimes move into the third column and trample any plant within its range. Be prepared to stop Zomboss from trampling your Bonk Choy(s) by using Plant Food when it is about to destroy them, or when the Zombot is within a 3x3 radius of the plants. *When its target locks onto a plant, use Plant Food on that plant to keep the missile from destroying that plant. **For Bloomerangs and Cabbage-pults, only use Plant Foods when the missile almost lands on them because they have a short Plant Food duration. **Also, surround the targeted tile with plants to prevent tombstones from being spawned. *If Zomboss charges down two lanes full of zombies, make sure to give Plant Food to the plant closest to the zombies. If done correctly, it will stall Zomboss just as he finishes trampling the zombies. *If you have a Repeater on a lane where Zomboss is, there are no tombstones, and you have Plant Food, use the Plant Food before Zomboss leaves the lane. This can deal a lot of damage to Zomboss. *If things get out of hand, use Plant Food on the Iceberg Lettuce. Related achievement Gallery Ef2r3ftg.jpg|Locked (old) Zombot Level.PNG|Unlocked (old) 1653689 212697002252868 186579025 n.jpg|After defeat (old) 2014-02-06-11-43-24.png|Ancient Egypt Trophy Zombot Defeated.PNG|First time reward Dr. Zomboss brushing.png|Dr. Zomboss brushing his teeth IMG 0142-1-.png| 's usual strategy Zombot Sphinx-inator strategy.jpg| current strategy Day 25.jpg| 's strategy AE25Char.JPG|By AE - Day 25 (PG234) - 1.png|By SOAE25.PNG|By Screenshot_20180123_163534.png|By with leveled up plants AE-25 by WeebishlyDone.png|By Trivia *This is the first Boss Battle in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *This level was added in the 1.9 update. *In this battle, the player can only have five Bonk Choys, five Wall-nuts, ten Bloomerangs, ten Repeaters, two Grave Busters at a time, two Iceberg Lettuces at a time, and unlimited Cabbage-pults. *It is the first Zomboss battle with a plant that is not obtained in that world (Wall-nut and Cabbage-pult), with the second being Dark Ages - Night 20 (Kernel-pult), the third being Frostbite Caves - Day 30 (Threepeater), the fourth being Lost City - Day 32 (Bonk Choy), the fifth being Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 32 (Stunion) and the sixth being Jurassic Marsh - Day 32 (Bonk Choy and Chard Guard). *There's a glitch where if the player loses in another level and play this level, the losing audio will play in the beginning, blocking the boss' intro audio. Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 ZomBoss - Prize Ancient Egypt Trophy Ancient Egypt Day 25 (Ep.31)-0|By Ancient Egypt Day 25 - Plants vs Zombies 2 Its About Time How would you rate Ancient Egypt - Day 25's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Boss levels Category:Levels with no flags Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty Category:Levels where Treasure Yeti never appears